unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Traindudeo/Theory
|-|Random= - Heads Up= Just a simple heads up I would like everyone to add to this page and I would really like if the whole community went together for some theory solving. Why am I doing this, because there stuff that I know and I want to tell and you and I want you to tell us your theories not even if there dumb. And the most Important reason that I'm starting this is because SirAdy Unleashed is dead and not going to make another lore video -Traindudeo }} |-|Unturned Story= - PEI= - Washington - Yukon= Traindudeo Version: Pre- Outbreak: Scorpion 7 sets up in Yukon Scorpion 7 Scientist moves to Yukon while the other gets moved to Washington RCM set up a barricade to watch the scientist at Off Limits Outbreak: Outbreak reaches Yukon maybe by the landing plane that miss short of the airport Locations get infected and scientist at Off Limits went into panic Then a Train Derails and a Ship Sank probly containing a artifact from Russia that was found in Keryev. Panic in Whitehorse the only town and planes leave Dawson Airstrip the survivors have no where to go Post- Outbreak: Now the left over survivors struggle to survive and they end up dying if not the infection then to the mother nature. - Russia= - Germany= - France= Traindudeo Version: Pre- Outbreak: Its June 17, 1940 9:23 AM. World War Two is raging and the French Army is getting it but get by the Germans. A French Supply ship heading to France on the West Coast. That when they saw it a German U-Boat. The Captain started evasive manuvors and calling for British Air Support. Then at 9:56 a torpedo was sent out and the ship was sunken. Another French Supply Ship went down to the deep ocean. - Hawaii= - Greece= - Cyprus Survival= - Carpat= Location: Carpat is located at the Carpathian Mountains Ukraine due to the name Carpathian Mountains and the mountainous landscape. The Carpathian Mountains goes through Eastern Europe and end at the Balkans. It spread across Chez's Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Poland, Ukraine, Romania and ends in Serbia. Why i say it at Ukraine. Because of the Ukrainian flag at a few locations like Radio Tower, Putanovo, and a few locations. It also explains the Heatstim that you can fine even though there is no snow. Due to the cold temperature and being on the mountain I see why they add this useless medical item. Story: Traindudeo Version: Pre Outbreak: I really could find nothing about this map so I made some guesses. *862: Russia is founded by King Rurik of the Rus *1721: Russian Empire is founded *1914-1917: WW2 Germany and Serbia invades Russia (Ukraine is part of Russia) *1917: Russian Revolution, Russia became USSR and Ukraine becomes a state *1941: Ukraine State is invaded by the Axis Powers *1945: WW2 Ends *1946-1991: Most likely many places where built like the farms, damn, towns, and maybe the bunker. Around that time the bunker is most likely built to store nuclear waste and those maintenance tunnels to. *August 24, 1991: Ukraine is now independent. *20##: A rebel group form so they can be independent Outbreak: *20##: Russia get infected *20##: Carpat shut it borders to Russia *20##: Some how the infection enters Ukraine *20##: Infection finally reaches Carpat *20##: Military and Police sets up at the Exits and the Damn *20##: Refugees Evacuate through the damn *20##: Probably a major infection breaks out in Putanovo Hospital *20##: Places start falling to the infection Post Outbreak: *20##: Rebels try to take advantage but ends up Retreating to the maintenance tunnel *20##: Other survivors retreat to the Train Station *20##: A distance nuclear explosion cause last hope to become a Deadzone *20##: Left over Nuclear Waste in the bunker irradiated the Bunker. - California= - Belgium= Belgium Page Version: Pre-Outbreak: *Back in medieval times, the land of Belgium, especially the lower portion of the country, was ravaged by Dragons, Demons, and Mythical Creatures, all roaming the land freely. It would be this way, until one day. Out of the blue, knight, wielding the Sword of Magamere appeared. This sword, forged of pure flame and magma, almost brought all these beasts into extinction. **Furthermore, at some point, a beast dawning wings, colored in a red tint, appeared out of nowhere, being smart enough to wear armor. This creature was humanoid in appearance, resembling what looked to be like a demon. The knight, whom was wielding the Sword of Magamere, fought the beast, managing to trap this beast, placing the sword upon a pedestal to seal the beast in the chamber. Post-Outbreak: *Once word of the outbreak began to reach Belgium, the Belgian government ordered to stop all border traffic inbound and outbound of Belgium. Scientist researchers at the Nulirane Research facility began research on developing a possible cure for the zombie virus, using Brussels Hospital as a forward operating base. The government assisted in the capture of infected subjects from Belgium. To further aid in developing the cure, the Belgian military began to round up civilian subjects, mostly prisoners, to conduct experiments on possible anti-viruses. A few of the inmates, who had connections to P. Riso and T. Rickster, manage to escape from the jail they were held at, creating the bandit group known as Alzerdaz. *The military started mass production of weapons in the Herstal Factory, while locking down Brussels in an effort to prevent the infection from entering the capital. Nulirane Research gets word of this occurring, and panic ensues. They began to gather all of their research, patients and anything they could manage to bring with them, burning everything else, and abandon Brussels Hospital. *On the west side, on the coast, a meteor descends from space, making impact in the town of Ypres, leveling and instantly killing everyone on impact, survivors and infected. Once the military was notified of the impact, they were sent to rescue any survivors that were present. Upon arriving, there was two discoveries made. One: The entire area of Ypres was leveled with no structures in sight, and Two: The area had become irradiated. The military set up road blocks to prevent anyone from entering the irradiated area. Around this time, the military set up to confront the owner of Hofer Farm with a few materials from the meteor. The owner of Hofer Farm went crazy, and became aggressive towards the solders there, stashing the meteor crystal somewhere secretly. Then, he took his car, drove off, ending up crashing it. (He can currently be found as a NPC in a shed somewhere on the map.) The other crystal shard was being transported in a military convoy, though, Alzerdaz ambushed the convoy, stealing the crystal shard. The last shard was lost at Ypres in the docks. *Upon the first day of lock-down, the city of Brussels was under normal circumstances, and no infected were present. On the third day of the lock-down, Brussels becomes under attack, but manages to hold off the infected. The fourth day comes, and the military is starting to weaken, needing backup to hold them off while under siege. Throughout Brussels, panic ensues, and in the midst of this, the military decides to retreat to their current residence, Ridders Van Licht HQ. *Ridders Van Licht HQ successfully made contact with the Liberator, with a response agreeing to take aboard the survivors of Belgium. *T.Rickster was planning to make an escape from the Liberator, though would need his friends Axel and Oscar to do so. Oscar and Axel were inmates at a jail in Belgium, and formulated an escape plan, to avoid becoming test subjects for the cure for the researchers at Nulirane. They managed to escape, though in the process, Oscar was caught, and sent to Ridders Van Licht HQ. He can be found as an NPC at the Ridders Van Licht HQ safezone. Axel successfully managed to escaped, joining the Alzerdaz bandit group. *In an effort to develop a cure as fast as possible, Nulirane Research began forcing the scientists present to work non-stop on developing a cure. No one would be allowed to leave or enter the facility, unless given a task to capture fleeing patients. Insight on this is found on a note written by Dr. Tykenov, leaking the details of Nulirane's ill-mannered deeds. Dr. Tykenov wrote a note on this, as he did not wish to continue doing the non-stop research that Nulirane Research forced upon them. One day, using the crystals shards, a breakthrough occurred with Nulirane Research, as they successfully developed a cure for the virus. Patients 278 & 279 reverted from their prior infected state. The subjects that were successfully cured have a green colored skin, and don't remember anything. The only thing that these cured patients remember is them being tested on. **The success of the cure was short lived, however, as the infected soon overran the Research HQ, forcing the researchers to flee to Ridders Van Licht HQ. The Ridders Van Licht HQ was dealing with too many refugees, leading to a decision to stop accepting any survivors from entering the safe zone. The only people that were permitted entry into the safezone are Nulirane scientists. The situation worsened to the point that Ridders Van Licht HQ asked the Alzerdaz to kill any infected that they see, implying to kill any survivors that they see. The Alzerdaz bandit group went with the request, following through with killing survivors that get in there way, and just saying that they didn't deserve to live. - Rio de Janeiro= - Ireland= }} |-|Unturned Lore= |-|Unturned Theory= |-|Full Unturned Timeline= |-|Links/Credit= - Links= France Notes }}